User talk:Sarasue1
Hey, 'sup? |} What's haaaaaappening? Hola Delainey and Lizzy, sittin' in a tree DIE!!!!!!!!!!! *shot* MYSTERIOUS DISEASE RP IS OUT!!!!!!! Please join soonGold710 22:15, November 11, 2010 (UTC) }} Hallo }} AAAH!!! Gobble to the Gobble, bro! }} Turkey Taco! O3O }} Hello.... I don't know what an "otaku" is but ok and hi ....... Boo flurgle 14:49, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much for playing my game! }} lowercase letter rule }} Turkeys.......... }} WheeWhee Click the hi......}} Skin: Red Hair: Black Metrosexual Clothes: Black Pao, Black Sneak Pants, Black Lappy Boots, and Dark Cleave Weapon: Dragon Khanjar ((it will be in the shield section)) Name him Galus MORE LATER! }} }} This is died... Yer request ZOMBIE TIME! HAM AND CHEESE Ah like boots, too.}} THANK YOUZ!!!!}} }} OUCH }} Moo }} ... }} No items, Fox only, FINAL DESTINATION! Thank you very much.}} Merry christmas, Charlie Br--Ibby! *grins* }} How vast beyond all measure }} MySims Cutie 142 03:16, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ....... }} }} Maybe a pie would do! Just 4 ya Here I drew u a picture! MySims Cutie 142 11:54, January 28, 2011 (UTC) He be anime! }} *Shot 900 times* }} }} FREE TALKING BLANKETS!!! ((Not really)) }} FELLOW MYSIMS PC USER }} Enough Jibber-Jabber, Foo'! }} so ya i think got on a wrong note. Hi im wildcats or you could call me jon cause you now thats my real name. Well you have been selected to be in my contest. I know its extremely like hikari's contest i call it the spin-off. So i know that if you say no you will be mature about. Thank you.}} Look! Wheeful Facebook Changed it.}} }} I'm just gonna make a new FB. Keep an eye out for a handsome fellow named Gold Locks. }} My AISU is melting ...someone needs to make Shitai. That person will be me.}} Mi-Ku Mi-Kuuuuu~? Requests... Call Upon the Sea Ponies It's done Your offer... }} Which OC's do you think I should use? }} }} )) .}} Unless dA lies... And The World Keeps Spinning Round and Round......I'm Dizzy IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN- Oh wait, it's actually Thursday. }} I'll never forget the time I've spent with you..... Ibbeh! Please don't get mad at me... And anyway.... Don't worry, I am as annoyed as you are... Realistically, I am wanting to get on with the thing.... Anyways... I've been asking this a lot of times... but can Emette attempt to kill Anita while she is trapped in the "dark" basement? You don't have to if you don't want to... [[User:Mayor Zain|'Let Joy Fill The Air... ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'Joy that is created by me!']] 00:41, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you quit, can I possess the right to control time? See my talk page and read what Wii said....... PLEASE DUN'T QUIT! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!!! Well.... I guess this is goodbye.... [[User:Mayor Zain|'Let Joy Fill The Air... ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'Joy that is created by me!']] 00:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I hate when people don't make new sections when they post new messages. }} Goddess of Law }} }} MH RP W Peach Carbon And really, when such a situation comes up, all you're gonna do is just ignore it and walk away? All you have to do is apologize, and stuff...it's not rocket science. Maybe I'm trying too hard...I'm the only one actually trying to remedy this situation, and this doesn't even have anything to do with me. Somehow, though, I still feel responsible for this...}} I guess I can't help you solve a situation when you don't even have the motivation to solve it yourself.}} Hi... }} Charactor Versions . }} Kessler, you dastard! }} It seems you attract drama wherever you go, huh...?}} }} That's How I Roll, Babe } Hi, I am WWE Diva.You have a very nice page.WWE Diva 01:33, July 29, 2011 (UTC) This Is The Dawning Of The Rest Of Our Lives }} Awesome Artwork }} Monochrome Blue Sky Testing more things, ignore ploxx... Kat-TURTLE BACKPACK TURTLE PUSHUP!! 20:36, October 9, 2011 (UTC) The last Metroid is in captivity. Kyu..... I knew my ramblin' days were through... Apology Accetped }} Warning }}